yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Qiyas
In Islamic jurisprudence, qiyās (Arabic: قياس‎) is the process of deductive analogy in which the teachings of the Hadith are compared and contrasted with those of the Qur'an, in order to apply a known injunction (nass ) to a new circumstance and create a new injunction. Here the ruling of the Sunnah and the Qur'an may be used as a means to solve or provide a response to a new problem that may arise. This, however, is only the case providing that the set precedent or paradigm and the new problem that has come about will share operative causes (عِلّة , ʿillah ). The ʿillah is the specific set of circumstances that trigger a certain law into action. An example of the use of qiyās is the case of the ban on selling or buying of goods after the last call for Friday prayers until the end of the prayer stated in the Quran 62:9. By analogy this prohibition is extended to other transactions and activities such as agricultural work and administration.1 Among Sunni Muslim in recent centuries Qiyas has been accepted as a fundamental source of Sharia law along with Ijmāʿ and secondary to the Qur'an, and the Sunnah. Sunni interpretations Late and modern Sunni jurisprudence regards analogical reason as a fourth source of Islamic law, following the Qur'an, prophetic tradition and binding consensus. While Muslim scholarship in the later period traditionally claimed that analogy had existed in Islamic law since their religion's inception,2 modern scholarship generally points to Muslim scholar Abu Hanifa as the first to incorporate analogical reason as a source of law.345678910 Since its inception, analogical reason has been the subject of extensive study in regard to both its proper place in Islamic law and its proper application. Validity as a source of law Among Sunni traditions, there is still a range of attitudes regarding the validity of analogy as a method of jurisprudence. Imam Bukhari, Ahmad bin Hanbal, and Dawud al-Zahiri for example, rejected the use of analogical reason outright, arguing that to rely on personal opinion in law-making would mean that each individual would ultimately form their own subjective conclusions.11512 Bernard G. Weiss, one of today's foremost experts on Islamic law and philosophy, explains that while analogical reason was accepted as a fourth source of law by later generations, its validity was not a foregone conclusion among earlier Muslim jurists.13 Thus, while its status as a fourth source of law was accepted by the majority of later and modern Muslim jurists, this was not the case at the inception of Muslim jurisprudence as a field. Opposition to qiyas came from a number of angles. Professor Walîd b. Ibrâhîm al-`Ujajî Imam Muhammad ibn Saud Islamic University explains the opposition to qiyas as coming from multiple angles:2 Some of them argued that qiyâs is contrary to reason. One argument given in this light was that: “Delving into this method is intellectually repugnant in its own right”. Another argument was: “Islamic legal rulings are based on human well-being, and no one knows human well-being except the One who gave us the sacred law. Therefore, the only way we can know the sacred law is from the revelation.” Other scholars said that qiyâs is not contrary to reason, but prohibited by the sacred law itself. Scott Lucas, when mentioning Ahmad Dallal’s position on Salafism, states that Dallal: ...declared that Salafism "is better understood as a method of thinking of, or an approach to, authoritative sources than as a distinct school of thought" that includes the elevation of the Qur’an and sound hadith at the expense of the opinions attributed to the eponyms of the four Sunni schools and the rejection (or sever curtailment) of qiyas14 Imam Bukhari Imam Bukhari maintained a negative position towards qiyas, as he held views aligned with the Zahiris of his time.15 Scott Lucas states that Bukhari’s rejection of qiyas was placed within the context of what Bukhari perceived as invalid techniques of ijtihad, which included religious innovation (bid’a), ra’y, and tamthil. Lucas also points out common mistakes other scholars make when analyzing Bukhari’s position on qiyas. The biggest source of confusion for scholars is the fact that, while rejecting qiyas, Bukhari accepts the idea of tashbih (comparison), which seems similar to analogy.16 However, this is not the case, as tashbih is a comparison used in explanation (such as a metaphor), whereas qiyas applies a specific legal ruling to another case. Bukhari is also known for his criticism of those who say that the Prophet used qiyas, and he devoted a section of his Sahih to the topic. Bukhari states: If the Prophet was asked about something about which he had not received a revelation, he either said, ‘I do not know’ or did not reply until he received a revelation. he did not reply by means of ra’y or qiyas, due to the Qur’anic verse, "…in accordance to what God has shown you" (4:105).1718 Ahmad Ibn Hanbal On Ahmad's views, Christopher Melchert states “Ahmad and his fellow traditionalists of the ninth century expressly condemned the Hanafi exercise of qiyas…”19 When compared with Dawud al-Zahiri's intensely negative stance towards qiyas, Melchert also states “Ahmad ibn Hanbal could likewise be quoted, as we have seen, in total rejection of ra’y (opinion) and qiyas (analogy)."20 Ahmad ibn Hanbal has been quoted as saying "There is no qiyas in the Sunnah, and examples are not to be made up for it”212223 Support for its validity Early support for the validity of analogical reason in jurisprudence came from Abu Hanifa and his student Abu Yusuf.11 Al-Shafi'i was a proponent of analogical reasoning as well, though his usage was less frequent than that of Abu Hanifa.5 Acceptance of analogical reason gradually increased within the Muslim world. With the Malikite and Hanbalite schools eventually granting full acceptance as the Hanafites and Shafi'ites already had done, the overwhelming majority of Sunni jurists from the late period onward affirmed its validity.7 Japanese scholar of Islam Kojiro Nakamura defined the orthodox Sunni schools in regard to their eventual acceptance of analogy in descending order of that acceptance: Hanafis, Malikis, Shafi'is, Hanbalis and Zahiris.10 Much work was performed on the details of proper analogy, with major figures such as Al-Qastallani, Al-Baqillani, Al-Juwayni and al-Amidi from the Shafi'ite school and Ibn Abidin from the Hanafite school providing rules and guidelines still used to this day. Application as a source of law Sunni scholar Baghawi gave a commonly accepted definition of analogy in Islamic law: analogical reasoning is the knowledge by which one learns the method of deriving a ruling from the Quran and prophetic tradition. In this case, the above-mentioned ruling should not already be apparent in the Quran, prophetic tradition or consensus. If there is no derivation involved due to the explicitness of the ruling in the Quran and prophetic tradition, then such a person is not, by definition, a mujtahid. Shi’a interpretations Not unlike the Sunni Hanbalis and Zahiris, the Shi’a rejected both pure reason and analogical reason completely on account of the multitude of perspectives that would arise from it, viewing both methods as subjective.5 There are various instances in which the Qur'an disapproves of a divergence of beliefs such as the following: And obey Allah and His Messenger; and fall into no disputes, lest ye lose heart and your power depart; and be patient and persevering: For Allah is with those who patiently persevere: — Sura 8 (Al-Anfal), ayah 46 24 Twelver Shi’a Within the Twelver Shi’i legal tradition, the fourth source for deriving legal principles is not qiyās but rather the intellect ’’'Aql’’. Twelver Shi’a regard the ulama (scholars) as authorities in legal and religious matters during the Occultation (ghayba) of the Imamah Mahdi. Until the return of the hidden Imam, it is the responsibility of the ulāma’ to be his deputies and provide guidance on worldly matters. In modern interpretations of Twelver Shi’ism, the most revered and learned scholars are styled as references for emulation (marja taqlīd). This system of deriving legal principles effectively replaces both the Sunni notion of consensus (ijmā’) and deductive analogy (qiyās)25 Accordingly, in the chapter on Knowledge of the Twelver collection of prophetic traditions, Kitab al-Kafi, one finds many traditions cited from the Imams that forbid the use of qiyās, for example: The Imam (a.s.) said, "My father narrated from my great-great-great-great grandfather, the holy Prophet (s.a.) who said, ‘Those who act on the basis of analogy will face their destruction and lead others to their destruction. Those who give fatwas without the knowledge of the abrogating and the abrogated, the clear text and that which requires interpretation, they will face destruction and lead others to their destruction."26 Ismaili Shi’a Among the most notable Ismaili thinkers, Bu Ishaq Quhistani regarded the notion of subjective opinion (qiyās) as completely contradictory to the Islamic notion of tawhīd (unity) as it ultimately gave rise to a countless divergent conclusions, besides which those who exercised deductive analogy relied on little more than their imperfect individual intellects. According to Bu Ishaq, there must be a supreme intellect in every age, just as Muhammad was in his time. Without this, it would be impossible for any ordinary individual to attain knowledge of the Divine using mere speculation. The supreme intellect, he reasoned, could be none other than the Imam of the age.27 Bu Ishaq Quhistani referred to the Qur'anic tale of Adam and Eve to support his argument for the necessity of a perfect teacher who could provide spiritual edification (ta’līm) in place of what he felt were subjective whims and wayward personal opinions (ra’y). Commenting on the Qur'anic foundational narrative, Bu Ishaq explains that when God taught Adam the names of all things, Adam was commanded to teach the angels, as in sura 2 (Al-Baqara), ayah 33.28 Spiritual instruction therefore had its root in the Qur'an itself, however Satan, in his arrogance, refused to bow down before Adam. Instead he protested, "I am better than he. You created me from fire and him from clay." Thus the first to use deductive analogy was none other than Satan himself, by reasoning and challenging the command of God to prostrate. It was for this reason that Satan was punished for eternity and fell from favor until the final day.29 In Ismaili thought, therefore, the truth lay not in subjective opinion (ra’y) and analogy (qiyās), but rather in the teaching of the bearer of truth (muhiqq), that is, the Imam of the time. The supreme teacher therefore exists at all times for the imperfect human intellects to submit (taslīm) to, as is proclaimed in the divine dictate: This day have I perfected your religion for you, completed My favour upon you, and have chosen for you Islam as your religion. — Sura 5 (Al-Ma'ida), ayah 330 Mu'tazilite interpretations Unbalanced scales.svg The neutrality of this section is disputed. Relevant discussion may be found on the talk page. Please do not remove this message until conditions to do so are met. (September 2014) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Primarily being a school of theology and not jurisprudence, the Mu'tazila generally did not hold independent positions on such issues. The majority of the Mu'tazila, despite being a distinct sect from both Sunni and Shi'ite Islam, still preferred the juristic school of Abu Hanifa, with a minority following Al-Shafi'i's views. This resulted in the odd combination of being Mu'tazilite in creed but Sunni in jurisprudence, and consequently most of the Mu'tazila accepted analogical reason in addition to pure reason.31 Mu'tazilite scholar Abu'l Husayn al-Basri, a major contributor to early Muslim jurisprudence, said that in order for a jurist to perform analogical reason, they must possess a thorough knowledge of the rules and procedures for which allows the application of revealed law to an unprecedented case, in addition to basic knowledge of the Qur'an and prophetic tradition. Not all of the Mu'tazila followed Sunni jurisprudence. Al-Nazzam in particular denied the validity of analogical reason wholesale, preferring to rely on pure reason instead. Qiyas and the Inquisition (Mihna) The Inquisition that took place in the middle of the 9th century, which was initiated by the caliph al-Ma’mun, ensured the persecution of many scholars who did not agree with the caliph’s rationalistic views. The most famous of these persecuted scholars is Ahmad ibn Hanbal, who maintained his view that the Qur'an was not created, but eternal. Wael Hallaq argues that the Mihna was not just about whether or not the Qur'an was created. The issues of ra’y, qiyas, and rationalism were all represented within the Inquisition, and Hallaq states “The Mihna thus brought to a climax the struggle between two opposing movements: the traditionalists, whose cause Ibn Hanbal was seen to champion; and the rationalists, headed by the caliphs and the Mu’tazilites, among whom there were many Hanafites”32 Christopher Melchert similarly argues that the Mihna demonstrated a relationship between the Hanafis of Baghdad, who were associated with the heavy use of qiyas, and the Mu’tazilites.33 Historical debate Before the Middle Ages there was a logical debate among Islamic logicians, philosophers and theologians over whether the term qiyas refers to analogical reasoning, inductive reasoning or categorical syllogism. Some Islamic scholars argued that qiyas refers to inductive reasoning, which Ibn Hazm (994-1064) disagreed with, arguing that qiyas does not refer to inductive reasoning, but refers to categorical syllogism in a real sense and analogical reasoning in a metaphorical sense. On the other hand, al-Ghazali (1058–1111) and Ibn Qudāmah al-Maqdīsī (1147-1223) argued that qiyas refers to analogical reasoning in a real sense and categorical syllogism in a metaphorical sense. Other Islamic scholars at the time, however, argued that the term qiyas refers to both analogical reasoning and categorical syllogism in a real sense.34 References * "Usul Fiqh: THE RULE OF QIYAS: ITS MEANING, JUSTIFICATION, TYPES, SCOPE, APPLICATION, FEASIBILITY AND REFORM PROPOSALS". Islamic Jurisprudence - The Collection of articles for Islamic Jurisprudence II, LLM- Administration Of Islamic Law, International Islamic Universiti of Malaysia. session 2007/2008. February 10, 2008. Retrieved 8 September 2015. * Walîd b. Ibrâhîm al-`Ujajî, Qiyas in Islamic Law – A Brief Introduction, Alfalah Consulting, FRIDAY, 29 APRIL 2011 * Reuben Levy, Introduction to the Sociology of Islam, pg. 236-237. London: Williams and Norgate, 1931-1933. * Chiragh Ali, The Proposed Political, Legal and Social Reforms. Taken from Modernist Islam 1840-1940: A Sourcebook, pg. 280. Edited by Charles Kurzman. New York City: Oxford University Press, 2002. Mansoor Moaddel, Islamic Modernism, Nationalism, and Fundamentalism: Episode and Discourse, pg. 32. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2005. Keith Hodkinson, Muslim Family Law: A Sourcebook, pg. 39. Beckenham: Croom Helm Ltd., Provident House, 1984. Understanding Islamic Law: From Classical to Contemporary, edited by Hisham Ramadan, pg. 18. Lanham, Maryland: Rowman & Littlefield, 2006. Christopher Roederrer and Darrel Moellendorf de, Jurisprudence, pg. 471. Lansdowne: Juta and Company Ltd., 2007. Nicolas Aghnides, Islamic Theories of Finance, pg. 69. New Jersey: Gorgias Press LLC, 2005. Kojiro Nakamura, "Ibn Mada's Criticism of Arab Grammarians." Orient, v. 10, pgs. 89-113. 1974 Chiragh Ali, pg. 281. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "The Legal Principles of Muhammad B. Ismāʿīl Al-Bukhārī and Their Relationship to Classical Salafi Islam". Islamic Law and Society. 13 (3): 292. Bernard G. Weiss, The Search for God's Law: Islamic Jurisprudence in the Writings of Sayf al-Din al-Amidi, pg. 633. Salt Lake City: University of Utah Press, 1992. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "The Legal Principles of Muhammad B. Ismāʿīl Al-Bukhārī and Their Relationship to Classical Salafi Islam". Islamic Law and Society. 13 (3): 310. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "The Legal Principles of Muhammad B. Ismāʿīl Al-Bukhārī and Their Relationship to Classical Salafi Islam". Islamic Law and Society. 13 (3): 290. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "The Legal Principles of Muhammad B. Ismāʿīl Al-Bukhārī and Their Relationship to Classical Salafi Islam". Islamic Law and Society. 13 (3): 307-309. Ibn Hajr. Fath al-bari. 15:263. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "The Legal Principles of Muhammad B. Ismāʿīl Al-Bukhārī and Their Relationship to Classical Salafi Islam". Islamic Law and Society. 13 (3): 303. Melchert, Christopher (1992). "The Formation of the Sunni Schools of Law, 9th-10th Centuries C.E.": 47. Melchert, Christopher (1992). "The Formation of the Sunni Schools of Law, 9th-10th Centuries C.E.": 329. Ibn Abi Ya'la. 1:241. Missing or empty |title= (help) al-Barbahari. Sharh K. al-Sunnah. 2:19. Melchert, Christopher (1992). "The Formation of the Sunni Schools of Law, 9th-10th Centuries C.E.": 38. Quran 8:46 Elhadj, Elie. The Islamic Shield: Arab Resistance to Democratic and Religious Reforms (Boca Raton: Brown Walker Press), 2007, p.48. Prohibition on Speaking without Knowledge Shafique Virani. The Ismailis in the Middle Ages: A History of Survival, A Search for Salvation (New York: Oxford University Press), 2007, p.149. Quran 2:33 Virani, p.152. Quran 5:3 Joseph A. Kechichian, A mind of his own. Gulf News: 21:30 December 20, 2012. Hallaq, Wael B. (2005). The Origins and Evolution of Islamic Law. p. 125. Melchert, Christopher (1996). "Religious Policies of the Caliphs from al-Mutawakkil to al-Muqtadir, AH 232-295/AD 847-908". Islamic Law and Society. 3 (3): 324. Wael Hallaq (1993), Ibn Taymiyya Against the Greek Logicians, p. 48. Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-824043-0. External links Qiyas (Analogical Reasoning) and Some Problematic Issues in Islamic law Mohammad Hashim Kamali, Principles of Islamic Jurisprudence (2003) Shi'a site refuting multiple Qiyas regarding Nikah Mut'ah vte Islamic philosophy * Fields: Alchemy Aqidah (theology) 'Aql (intellect) Cosmology astrology medieval astronomy Eschatology Ethics Kalam (dialectic) Fiqh (jurisprudence) Logic Metaphysics Natural philosophy (physics) Peace Madrasah (education) Medieval science Medieval psychology Sufism (mysticism) *Schools Early Farabism Avicennism Averroism Illuminationism Sufi cosmology metaphysics psychology Transcendent theosophy Traditionalist Contemporary *Concepts: ʻAṣabīya Ḥāl Iʻjaz ʼIjtihād ʻlm ʻIrfān Ijmāʿ Maslaha Nafs Qadar Qalb Qiyās Shūrā Tawḥīd Ummah Philosophers by century (CE) Categories: * Sunni Islam Arabic words and phrases in Sharia Islamic terminology Google tercümesi Bu makale, İslam hukukundaki bir kavramla ilgilidir. Suudi Arabistan'daki üniversiteye giriş testleri için bkz. Qiyas Testleri . Usul el-fiqh *Fıkıh: icazet icma İçtihad Ikhtilaf Istihlal istihsan Istishab Mezhepli Medrese maslahat kıyas taqlid URF *Ahkâm: batıl bid'at Fahisha Farz fasık kelimesinin Fitne Gunah Helal Haram Haya Hirabah Istishhad cihat mekruh Mübah müstehaptır. Bunlar Tefsir Tağut takiye Thawab Wasatiyyah * Hukuki meslekler ve unvanlar: Halife Şeyh ul-İslam Seyyid Şerif Ashraf Ulama Faqeeh Allame müftü Grand Müftü Hicjat el-İslam müçtehid Ayetullah Marja ' (Büyük Ayatollah) Hafız Hujja Hakim cami hocası Molla Mehdi Mevlevî Khatib Khawaja Mevlana Mawla müfessirlik Murshid Pir Wali Akhoond Muhaddis müceddid Kadı şeyh murabut Ustad Müezzin Murid Mücahitler Gazi Şahid Hacı Ensar Selef sahabe tabiin Tabi 'al-Tabi'in Da'i el Mutlaq Gelen İslami hukuk , kıyas ( Arapça : قياس ) işlemidir tümdengelen benzer öğretileri burada hadîs karşılaştırılmış ve sonuçları ile karşılaştırılmaktadır Kur'an bilinen uygulamak amacıyla, tedbir ( Nass yeni duruma) ve yeni bir dava yarat. Burada Sünnet ve Kur'an'ın hükmü, ortaya çıkabilecek yeni bir soruna cevap vermek ya da çözmek için bir araç olarak kullanılabilir. Ancak bu, yalnızca küme emsalinin oluşturulmasını sağlayan durumdurya da paradigma ve ortaya çıkan yeni sorun, operasyonel sebepleri paylaşacaktır ( عِلّة , ʿillah ). ʿİllah, belirli bir yasayı harekete geçiren belirli koşullar dizisidir . Qiyā kullanımına örnek olarak, Cuma namazı için yapılan son çağrıdan sonra, Kur'an-ı Kerim'de 62: 9'da belirtilen duanın sonuna kadar malların satılması veya satın alınması yasağı verilebilir . Benzer şekilde, bu yasak tarımsal iş ve idare gibi diğer işlemlere ve faaliyetlere de yayılmaktadır. 1 Son yüzyıllarda Sünni Müslüman arasında Qiyas, Ijmāʿ ile birlikte temel bir Şeriat hukukunun kaynağı ve Kuran’a ikincil olarak kabul edildi.ve Sünnet . içindekiler 1 Sünni yorumlar 1.1 Bir yasa kaynağı olarak geçerlilik 1.1.1 İmam Buhari 1.1.2 Ahmad Ibn Hanbal 1.1.3 Geçerliliği için destek 1.2 Hukuk kaynağı olarak başvuru 2 Şii'nin yorumu 2.1 Oniki Shi'a 2.2 Ismaili Shi'a 3 Mu'tazilite yorumlamaları 4 Kıyamet ve Engizisyon (Mihna) 5 Tarihsel tartışma 6 Kaynakça 7 Dış bağlantılar Sünni yorumlar Geç ve modern Sünni içtihat, benzer bir sebebi, Kur'an , peygamber geleneği ve bağlayıcı fikir birliği sonrasında dördüncü İslam hukukunun kaynağı olarak görüyor . Daha sonraki dönemlerde Müslüman burs geleneksel olarak, analojinin dininin başlangıcından beri İslam hukukunda var olduğunu iddia etse de, 2 modern burs, genel olarak analog aklı bir hukuk kaynağı olarak birleştiren ilk Müslüman Müslüman alimi Ebu Hanife'ye işaret eder . 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Kuruluşundan bu yana, benzer sebep, hem İslam hukukundaki uygun yeri hem de uygun şekilde uygulanması konusunda kapsamlı bir çalışmanın konusu olmuştur. Hukuk kaynağı olarak geçerlilik Sünni gelenekleri arasında, analojinin bir yargı yöntemi olarak geçerliliği konusunda hala bir dizi tutum vardır. Örneğin İmam Buhari , Ahmed bin Hanbal ve Dawud el-Zahiri , kanunun yapımında kişisel görüşe güvenmenin her bireyin nihayetinde kendi öznel sonuçlarını oluşturacakları anlamına geldiğini savunarak, benzer bir nedenin kullanılmasını reddetti. 11 5 12 Günümüzün önde gelen İslam hukuku ve felsefesi uzmanlarından Bernard G. Weiss , benzer bir nedenden sonra gelecek nesiller tarafından dördüncü bir hukuk kaynağı olarak kabul edilmekle birlikte, geçerliliğinin önceden belirlenmiş bir sonuç olmadığını açıkladı daha önce Müslüman hukukçular.13 Böylece, dördüncü bir hukuk kaynağı olarak statüsü, daha sonraki ve modern Müslüman hukukçuların çoğunluğu tarafından kabul edilmekle birlikte, bir alan olarak Müslüman hukukunun başlangıcında durum böyle değildi. Kıyafetlere muhalefet çeşitli açılardan geldi. Profesör Walîd b. İbrâhîm el-Üjajî İmam Muhammed ibn Suud İslam Üniversitesi , kıyalara muhalefetin çeşitli açılardan geldiğini şöyle açıklıyor: 2 Bazıları qiyâ'nın akla aykırı olduğunu savundu. Bu ışıkta verilen bir argüman şuydu: “Bu yönteme girmek, entelektüel olarak kendi başına reddedilmektir”. Bir diğer iddia şuydu: “İslami hukuk hükümleri, insan refahına dayanıyor ve bize kutsal kanunu veren Kişi dışında hiç kimse, insan refahını bilmiyor. Bu nedenle, kutsal kanunu bilmemizin tek yolu vahiydendir. ”Diğer alimler, qiyâ'nın akla aykırı olmadığını, kutsal kanunun kendisi tarafından yasaklandığını söyledi. Scott Lucas , Ahmad Dallal'ın Selefizm konusundaki tutumundan bahsettiğinde, Dallal'ın şöyle demiştir: ... Selefizmin, Kuran'ın yükselişini ve görüşlerin pahasına ses hadisini içeren "farklı bir düşünce okulundan ziyade otoriter kaynakları düşünme yöntemi veya yaklaşımı" olarak daha iyi anlaşıldığını belirtti. dört Sünni okulun eş anlamlılarına ve kıyaların reddedilmesine (ya da kısıtlanmasına) bağlanmıştır 14 İmam Buhari İmam Buhari , zamanının Zahirileri ile aynı görüşlere sahip olduğu için, kıyalara karşı olumsuz bir tutum sergilemiştir . 15 Scott Lucas, Buhari'nin qiyas'ı reddetmesinin, Buhari'nin, dini inovasyonu (bid'a), ra'y ve tamthil'i içeren geçersiz bir ijtihad tekniği olarak algıladığı bağlamına yerleştirildiğini belirtir. Lucas, Buhari'nin qiyas üzerindeki pozisyonunu analiz ederken, diğer alimlerin yaptığı ortak hatalara da dikkat çekiyor. Alimler için en büyük kargaşanın kaynağı, Buhari'nin qiyas'ı reddederken benzetmeye benzeyen tashbih (karşılaştırma) fikrini kabul etmesidir. 16 Ancak bu durum böyle değildir, çünkü tashbih açıklamada kullanılan (bir metafor gibi) bir karşılaştırmadır, qiyas ise başka bir davaya özel bir hukuki karar uygular. Buhari, Hz. Peygamber'in qiyas kullandığını söyleyenlere yaptığı eleştiriyle de bilinir ve Sahih'in bir bölümünü konuya ayırır. Buhari devletler: Peygamber'e vahiy almadığı bir şey hakkında soru sorulduysa, ya “bilmiyorum” dedi ya da vahiy alıncaya kadar cevap vermedi. Kuran ayeti nedeniyle, “… Tanrı'nın size gösterdiği şekilde” dedi (4: 105). 17 18 Ahmad Ibn Hanbal Ahmed'in görüşleri üzerine Christopher Melchert “Ahmed ve dokuzuncu yüzyılın yoldaşı gelenekçiler açıkça kıyas Hanefi egzersiz ... kınadı” devletler 19 kıyas doğru Davud el İsbehani en yoğun olumsuz tavrı ile karşılaştırıldığında, Melchert da “Ahmed bin Hanbel olabilir devletler aynı şekilde, gördüğümüz gibi, ra'y (görüş) ve qiyas (analoji) toplamının reddedilmesidir. ” 20 Ahmed ibn Hanbal "Sünnette hiçbir qiya yoktur, bunun için örnek alınmayacak" demiştir. 21 22 23 Geçerliliği için destek Yargı alanındaki benzer sebeplerin geçerliliği için erken destek, Ebu Hanifa ve öğrencisi Ebu Yusuf'dan geldi . 11 Al-Shafi'i , aynı zamanda, kullanımı, Abu Hanifa'nınkinden daha az olmasına rağmen, aynı zamanda analog bir akıl yürütmenin savunucusuydu. 5 İslam dünyasında benzer nedenin kabulü giderek arttı. Malikite ve Hanbalite okulları en sonunda Hanafitler ve Şafiiler'in yaptığı gibi tam kabul görmeleriyle, Sünni hukukçuların ezici çoğunluğu geç dönemden itibaren geçerliliğini doğruladı. 7 Japon İslâm alimi Kojiro Nakamura , Ortodoks Sünni okullarını, bu kabul sırasına göre azalan analoji kabulleriyle ilgili olarak tanımladı: Hanafis, Malikis, Shafi'is, Hanbalis ve Zahiris. 10 Al-Qastallani , Al-Baqillani , Al-Juwayni ve al- Amidi gibi büyük rakamlarla doğru analojinin detayları üzerinde çok fazla çalışma yapıldı.dan Şafii okul ve İbn Abidin gelen Hanefî hala bu güne kadar kullanılan kurallar ve yönergeler sağlayan okul. Hukuk kaynağı olarak başvuru Sünni bilgin Baghawi , İslam hukukunda yaygın olarak kabul gören bir analoji tanımı yaptı: analojik mantık, birinin Kuran'dan ve peygamber geleneğinden bir karar alma yöntemini öğrendiği bilgisidir. Bu durumda, yukarıda belirtilen karar Kur'an-ı Kerim'de, peygamberlik geleneği veya fikir birliği içinde açıkça görülmemelidir. Kuran'da hükümetin açıklığı ve peygamberlik geleneğinden dolayı türetme söz konusu değilse, o zaman böyle bir kişi tanımı gereği bir mücahit değildir. Şii'nin yorumları Değil Sünni aksine Hanbelîlerdeki ve Zahiris , Şii sübjektif olarak iki yöntem inceleyen, tamamen ondan doğacak bakış açısındaki çeşitlilik nedeniyle hem saf akıl ve analojik nedeni reddetmiştir. 5 Kuran'ın aşağıdakiler gibi bir inanç farklılığını reddettiği çeşitli durumlar vardır: Allah'a ve Resulüne itaat edin; ve hiçbir anlaşmazlığa düşmeyin, kalbinizi kaybedersiniz ve gücünüz kalkar; ve sabırlı ve sebatlı olun: Çünkü Allah, sabırla sebat edenlerle: -  Sura 8 ( Al-Anfal ), ayah 46 24 Oniki Shi'a İçinde Oniki Şii yasal gelenek, hukuk ilkelerini türetmek için dördüncü kaynak akıl değil kıyas ziyade olduğunu '' 'Akl '' . Oniki Şii kabul ulemanın sırasında hukuki ve dini konularda yetkilileri (alimler) Örtülme ( gaybet ait) Imamah Mehdi . Gizli İmamın geri dönüşüne kadar, ulāmanın kendi milletvekilleri olması ve dünyadaki konularda rehberlik etmesi sorumluluğundadır . On iki Şiilik'in modern yorumlarında, en saygın ve öğrenilmiş alimler öykünme için referanslar olarak düzenlenmiştir ( marja taqlīd). Etkili bir yasal ilkeleri türetmek Bu sistem konsensüs Sünni kavramı her ikisinin birden yerini (icma ') ve çıkarım analoji (kıyas) 25 Buna göre, Oniki peygamber geleneklerinin Bilgi Edinme Kitabı El Kafi'nin Bilgi Bölümünde , örneğin , qiy use'lerin kullanımını yasaklayan İmamlardan alıntılanan birçok gelenek bulunur : İmam (as) şöyle dedi: “Babam büyük-büyük-büyük-büyük büyük büyükbabamdan, kutsal peygamber (sa) 'diyerek' benzetme temelinde hareket edenler yıkımlarıyla yüzleşecek ve başkalarını yıkımlarına yöneltecek” dedi. Şişmanlık verenler, ortadan kaldırılan ve kaldırılanlar, açık metin ve yorumlama gerektiren bilgiler olmadan haksızlığa uğradılar, yıkıma maruz kalacaklar ve başkalarını yıkıma yöneltecekler. ” 26 Ismaili Shi'a En dikkate değer İsmaili düşünürler arasında Bu Ishaq Quhistani, öznel görüş (qiy qs) kavramını, sonuçta tümdengelimsiz analojiyi benimseyenlerin sayısız farklı sonuçlara yol açtığı gibi, İslami düşünce (birlik) nosyonuyla tamamen çelişkili buluyordu. kusurlu bireysel zekâlarından biraz daha fazlası. Bu Ishaq'a göre, tıpkı Muhammed'in zamanında olduğu gibi, her çağda yüce bir akıl olmalıdır. Bu olmadan, herhangi bir sıradan bir insanın, sadece spekülasyon kullanarak İlahi hakkında bilgi sahibi olması mümkün olmazdı. İddiaya göre, yüce akıl, çağın imamından başkası olamazdı . 27 Bu Ishaq Quhistani, Adem ve Havva'nın Kuran masalına, sübjektif kaprisler ve dolaylı kişisel görüşler (ra'm) olduğunu hissettiği yer yerine kusursuz bir öğretmenin gerekliliği konusundaki argümanını desteklemek için atıfta bulundu. 'y). Kur'ani temel anlatı hakkında yorum yapan Bu Ishaq Allah Adem'e bütün şeylerin isimlerini öğretti zaman Adam surede 2 (olduğu gibi melekler öğretmek için komuta edildiğini açıklar Bakara ayet 33.) 28 Ruhsal talimat nedenle Kuran'da kök var, ancak Şeytan, kibiriyle Adem'in önünde eğilmeyi reddetti. Bunun yerine "Ben ondan daha iyiyim. Beni ateşten, sen de onu kilden yarattın" diye protesto etti. Dolayısıyla, ilk çıkarım yapan analojiyi kullanan ilk şey, Tanrı'nın secde etmesini gerekçe göstererek ve ona meydan okuyarak Şeytan'ın kendisinden başkası değildi. Bu nedenle Şeytan sonsuza dek cezalandırıldı ve son güne kadar iyilikten düştü. 29 İsmaili düşüncesinde, gerçek, öznel düşüncede (ra'y) ve analojide (qiyās) değil, zamanın imamı olan gerçeğin taşıyıcısının (muhiqq) öğretilmesinde yatmaktadır. Yüksek öğretmen, bu nedenle, kusurlu insan zekâlarının, ilahi diktata bildirildiği gibi, teslim etmeyi (taslīm) her zaman mevcuttur: Bu gün sizin için dininizi mükemmelleştirdim, size olan iyiliğimi tamamladım ve sizin için İslam'ı dininiz olarak seçtim. -  Sura 5 ( Al-Ma'ida ), ayah 3 30 Mu'tazilite yorumları Dengesiz ölçekler.svg Tarafsızlık bu bölümün olduğu tartışmalı . Konuşma sayfasında ilgili tartışma bulunabilir . Lütfen bu koşulları yerine getirene kadar bu mesajı kaldırmayın . ( Eylül 2014 ) ( Bu şablon iletisinin nasıl ve ne zaman kaldırılacağını öğrenin ) Öncelikle bir ilahiyat okulu olan ve içtihat değil, Mu'tazila genellikle bu konularda bağımsız pozisyonlarda bulunmamıştır. Mu'tazila’nın çoğunluğu, hem Sünni hem de Şii İslam’dan ayrı bir mezhep olmasına rağmen, yine de El-Şerifi’nin görüşlerini izleyen bir azınlık ile birlikte Ebu Hanifa’nin hukukçu okulunu tercih etti . Bu, inanç içinde Mu'tazilit, ancak mahkeme durumunda Sünni ve sonuçta Mu'tazila'nın çoğu saf nedenin yanı sıra benzer bir nedeni kabul eden garip bir kombinasyonla sonuçlandı. 31 Erken Müslüman yargı yetkisine önemli bir katkı yapan mu'tazilite bilgini Abu'l Husayn el-Basri , bir hukukçunun benzer bir sebeple yerine getirmesi için, ifşa edilmesine izin veren kurallar ve prosedürler hakkında tam bir bilgiye sahip olmaları gerektiğini söyledi. Kur'an ve peygamber geleneği temel bilgileri ek olarak, benzeri görülmemiş bir davaya. Mu'tazila'nın tümü Sünni içtihatlarını takip etmedi. Özellikle El-Nazzam , bunun yerine saf bir sebebe dayanmayı tercih ederek, benzer nedensel toptan satışın geçerliliğini reddetti. Qiyas ve Engizisyon ( Mihna ) Halife el-Ma'mun tarafından başlatılan 9. yüzyılın ortalarında gerçekleşen Engizisyon, halifenin rasyonalist görüşlerine katılmayan birçok bilginin zulmünü sağladı. Zulüm gören bu alimlerin en ünlüsü, Kuran'ın yaratılmadığını, ebedi olduğunu iddia eden Ahmed ibn Hanbal'dır. Wael Hallaq , Mihna'nın Kuran'ın yaratılıp yaratılmadığı ile ilgili olmadığını savunuyor. Rakiy, qiyas ve rasyonalizm meselelerinin hepsi Engizisyon içinde temsil edildi ve Hallaq şöyle diyor: “Mihna, iki karşıt hareket arasındaki mücadeleyi doruğa getirdi: Sebn Hanbal’in şampiyon olduğu görülen gelenekçiler; ve halifeler ve Muâzilitlerin başkanlığındaki rasyonalistler, aralarında birçok Hanafit vardı ” 32 Christopher Melchert de benzer şekilde Mihna'nın, kıyaların yoğun kullanımıyla ilişkili olan Bağdat Hanafası ile Mu'tazilites arasında bir ilişki olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır. 33 Tarihsel tartışma Orta Çağlardan önce, İslam mantıkçıları , filozoflar ve teologlar arasında , qiyas teriminin analog muhakeme, endüktif muhakeme ya da kategorik syllogism anlamına gelip gelmediğine dair mantıklı bir tartışma vardı . Bazı İslam alimleri iddia kıyas indüktif akıl, atıfta İbn Hazm (994-1064) savunarak karşı çıkan kıyas indüktif akıl ifade etmez, ama bir de kategorik kıyas atıfta gerçek bir yer duygusu ve analojik akıl mecazi anlamda. Öte yandan, Gazali(1058-1111) ve ibn Kudâme el Makdisi'nin (1147-1223) ileri sürmüştür kıyas mecazi anlamda gerçek anlamda ve kategorik kıyas analojik akıl belirtir. Ancak o zamanki diğer İslam alimleri, qiyas teriminin hem analık hem de kategorik bir syllogism'i gerçek anlamda ifade ettiğini savundu . 34 Referanslar "Usul Fıkıh: QIYAS'IN KURALLARI: ANLAMI, GELİŞTİRİLMESİ, TİPLERİ, KAPSAMI, UYGULAMASI, UYGUNLUK VE UYGULAMA ÖNERİLERİ" . İslam Hukuku - İslam Hukuku makalelerinin toplanması II, LLM- İslam Hukuku İdaresi, Malezya Uluslararası İslam Üniversitesi. oturum 2007/2008. 10 Şubat 2008 . 8 Eylül 2015 tarihinde alındı . Walîd b. İbrâhîm el-Üjajî, İslam Hukukunda Kıyamet - Kısa Bir Giriş , Alfalah Danışmanlık, Cuma, 29 NİSAN 2011 Reuben Levy , İslam Sosyolojisine Giriş , sf. 236-237. Londra : Williams ve Norgate, 1931-1933. Chiragh Ali , Önerilen Siyasi, Hukuki ve Sosyal Reformlar. Modernist İslam'dan Alınan 1840-1940: A Sourcebook, sf. 280. Charles Kurzman tarafından düzenlenmiştir. New York Şehri : Oxford Üniversitesi Yayınları , 2002. Mansoor Moaddel, İslami Modernizm, Milliyetçilik ve Fundamentalizm: Bölüm ve Söylem , sf. 32. Chicago : Chicago Press Üniversitesi , 2005. Keith Hodkinson, Müslüman Aile Hukuku: Bir Kaynak Kitap , sf. 39. Beckenham: Croom Helm Ltd., Sağlayıcı Ev, 1984. İslam Hukukunu Anlamak: Klasikten Çağdaşa, Hisham Ramadan tarafından düzenlenmiş, sf. 18. Lanham, Maryland : Rowman ve Littlefield , 2006. Christopher Roederrer ve Darrel Moellendorf [ de ] , Hukuk , sf. 471. Lansdowne: Juta ve Company Ltd., 2007. Nicolas Aghnides, İslami Finans Teorileri , sf. 69. New Jersey: Gorgias Press LLC, 2005. Kojiro Nakamura, "İbn Mada'nın Arap Dilbilgisi Eleştirisi." Orient , v. 10, sayfalar. 89-113. 1974 Chiragh Ali, sf. 281. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "Muhammed B. İslâl El Buhār'un Hukuki Prensipleri ve Klasik Selefi İslamla İlişkileri". İslam Hukuku ve Toplum . 13 (3): 292 sayılı belge. Bernard G. Weiss , Tanrı'nın Yasasına ara: Sayf al-Din el-Amidi Yazılarında İslam Hukuku , s. 633. Salt Lake City : Utah Press Üniversitesi , 1992. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "Muhammed B. İslâl El Buhār'un Hukuki Prensipleri ve Klasik Selefi İslamla İlişkileri". İslam Hukuku ve Toplum . 13 (3): 310. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "Muhammed B. İslâl El Buhār'un Hukuki Prensipleri ve Klasik Selefi İslamla İlişkileri". İslam Hukuku ve Toplum . 13 (3): 290. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "Muhammed B. İslâl El Buhār'un Hukuki Prensipleri ve Klasik Selefi İslamla İlişkileri". İslam Hukuku ve Toplum . 13 (3): 307-309'da açıklanmaktadır. İbn Hac. Fath el-bari . 15: 263. Lucas, Scott C. (2006). "Muhammed B. İslâl El Buhār'un Hukuki Prensipleri ve Klasik Selefi İslamla İlişkileri". İslam Hukuku ve Toplum . 13 (3): 303; Melchert, Christopher (1992). "Sünni Hukuk Okullarının Oluşumu, 9-10. Yüzyıllar CE": 47. Melchert, Christopher (1992). "Sünni Hukuk Okullarının Oluşumu, 9-10. Yüzyıllar CE": 329. İbn Abi Ya'la. 1: 241. Eksik veya boş |title=( yardım ) el-Barbahari. Sharh K. el-Sünnet . 02:19. Melchert, Christopher (1992). "Sünni Hukuk Okullarının Oluşumu, 9-10. Yüzyıllar CE": 38. Kur'an-ı Kerim 8:46 Elhadj, Elie. İslam Kalkanı: Demokratik ve Dini Reformlara Karşı Arap Direnişi (Boca Raton: Brown Walker Press ), 2007, s.48. Bilgisiz Konuşma Yasağı Shafique Virani . Ortaçağda İsmaililer: Hayatta Kalma Tarihi, Kurtuluş Arayışı (New York: Oxford University Press), 2007, s.149. Kuran 02:33 Virani, s.152. Kur'an-ı Kerim 5: 3 Joseph A. Kechichian, Kendi aklı . Gulf News : 21:30 20 Aralık 2012. Hallaq, Wael B. (2005). İslam Hukukunun Kökenleri ve Evrimi . s. 125. Melchert, Christopher (1996). "Halife’lerin el-Mutawakkil’den el-Muktedir’e kadar dini politikaları, AH 232-295 / AD 847-908". İslam Hukuku ve Toplum . 3 (3): 324; Wael Hallaq (1993), Yunan Logisyenlerine Karşı İbn Taymiyya , s. 48. Oxford University Press , ISBN 0-19-824043-0 . Dış bağlantılar Kıyas (Analojik Akıl Yürütme) ve İslam Hukukunda Bazı Sorunlu Konular Mohammad Hashim Kamali , İslam Hukukunun İlkeleri (2003) Shi'a sitesi, Nikah Mut'ah ile ilgili birçok Qiya'yı reddediyor vte İslam felsefesi Alanlar Simya Aqidah (teoloji) ' Akl (akıl) kozmoloji astroloji ortaçağ astronomi eskatologya ahlâk Kalam (diyalektik) Fıkıh (içtihat) Mantık Metafizik Doğal felsefe (fizik) Barış Medrese (eğitim) Ortaçağ bilimi Ortaçağ psikolojisi Tasavvuf (tasavvuf) Okullar erken Farabism Avicennism İbn Rüşdcülük işrakilik Tasavvuf kozmoloji metafizik Psikoloji Aşkın teosofi Gelenekçi Çağdaş Kavramlar 'Aṣabīya Hal I'jaz 'Ijtihād 'lm 'Irfān Ijmā' maslahat Nafs fitre Qalb kıyas Şura Tawhid Ümmet Yüzyıllara Göre Filozoflar ( CE ) Kategoriler :Sünni İslamArapça kelime ve ifadeler Şeriatçaİslami terminoloji